On the Street where you live
by madelinear
Summary: *yawn* Yeah. Another songficcy. Woo-hoo. Satine readjusts her thinking and gets serenaded by Christian after the Elephant Love Medley sequence. Just R&R.


On the Street where you live  
By: Sugar Princess  
  


Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Ooh. Stop the presses.  
The song 'On the Street where you live' belongs to the people who wrote 'My Fair Lady'  
  
  
Satine opened her eyes and groaned. She had been asleep. As in, past tense. And she was not very happy that she had been awakened. A glance at the clock next to her bed said it was three in the morning.  
  
The elephant was not her usual room, but she hadn't felt like going back to her own room, so she had just decided to spend the night there. It was 'her' elephant anyway, everyone knew it. Besides, no one would dare asying anything to _her_, the onmi-potent Sparkling Diamond. Being famous had it's advantages  
  
But guilt for sleeping inside a giant animal was not what woke Satine up.  
  
Someone outside was singing.  
  
She threw the covers off and stood up, wrapping a silk robe around her and tying the sash. She turned on a small lamp.  
  
She started towards the window. The singing was louder.  
  
"I have often walked   
Down this street before   
But the pavement always stayed   
Beneath my feet before   
All at once am I  
Several stories high   
Knowing I'm   
On the street   
Where you live,"  
  
No way was she being serenaded. No, that would be just too ridiculous. Who would serenade her?  
  
It came back to her in and instant. That little writer who claimed to love her.  
  
She smiled. She was very fond of that little writer herself. He was adorable. And handsome. And charming.  
  
But that didn't matter. Because it could never be.  
  
"Are there lilac trees   
n the heart of town?  
Can you hear a lark   
in any other part of town?  
Does enchantment pour   
out of every door?  
No, it's just on the street,  
where you live,"  
  
But no one was stupid enough to actually stupid enough to SERENADE the Sparkling Diamond. No one would ever dare. Not even that love-struck Christian.  
  
Right?  
  
She hid behind the golden gate of the elephant, hoping that the red curtain would hide her but leave the singer revealed.  
  
It didn't.  
  
Sighing, she moved forward.  
  
Yes, it was Christian.  
  
Big shock.  
  
"And oh the tow'ring feeling   
Just to know   
Somehow you are near   
The overpow'ring feeling   
That any second   
You may suddenly appear,"  
  
Satine cleared her throat, and Christian looked up, startled. "Oh. Hello."  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"Serenading you?" he said, as if it were a question.  
  
She shook her head. "Are you crazy, suicidal, or both?"  
  
He shook his head, grinning happily. "Neither. Just in love."  
  
"You know,  
People stop and stare   
They don't bother me   
For there's nowhere else on earth   
That I would rather be   
Let the time go by   
I don't care if I  
Can be here   
On the street   
Where you live,"  
  
She shook her head. "This is crazy. You can't be here. GO HOME."  
  
"Are you not listening to my song?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head rapidly. "NO! I'm not listening to your song. I'm trying to make you see the light and go on home." She pointed in the general direction of his apartment. "Home."  
  
He ignored her and kept on singing.  
  
"And oh the tow'ring feeling   
Just to know   
Somehow you are near,"  
  
"This is ridiculous. Even for him." Satine sighed, thinking aloud. "I had better go down and stop him from hurting himself."  
  
"The overpow'ring feeling   
That any second   
You may suddenly appear,"  
  
Satine tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Wow," he said in awe. "You're fast."  
  
"Girls with missions should never be challenged. Now, before you cause irreparable damage to your reputation and my own, take your song lyrics and GO HOME!" she pointed in the direction of his garret. "That way. Home. Sleep. Sleep is good. As a matter of fact, I wish I was sleepi- what are you doing?"  
  
He was studying her carefully. "You know, you're not as mean as you pretend to be."  
  
She drew herself to her full height. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You're not as mea-"  
  
"I heard you, I heard you." She shook her head. She was going to be a wreck tomorrow and she knew that if anyone found out she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Oh, come on now. You don't think being serenaded in the middle of the night even a LITTLE romantic?" Christian wheedled.  
  
Satine sighed. "Despite horribly annoying and ridiculously clichéd ... kinda..."  
  
Christian grinned and resumed his song.   
  
"You know   
People stop and stare   
They don't bother me   
For there's nowhere else on earth   
That I would rather be,"  
  
He took her into his arms and started waltzing around in the middle of the street.  
  
Satine threw her head back and laughed. How insane was this? She was in her nightgown and a robe with a man who was serenading in at three o'clock in the morning and now she was waltzing around in the streets.  
  
"Let the time go by   
I don't care if I   
Can be here   
On the street   
Where you live,"  
  
He stopped dancing. Their faces were very close, and their eyes never left one another's.  
  
"Can be here   
On the street   
Where you live."  
  
She smiled at him. "My previous observation stands."  
  
"What, that I'm crazy?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. That you're going to be really bad for business." She smiled.  
  
Christian beamed back at her. Her lips caught his.  
  
_I was just serenaded.  
  
Isn't that ROMANTIC?!?!?!?!_


End file.
